


Election Night

by KorrasLove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrasLove/pseuds/KorrasLove
Summary: Taking place following the conclusion of "Turf Wars", Korra confesses her love for Asami and the two have a discussion about their relationship, overcoming trauma, and love.





	Election Night

The cool breeze blew the couple’s stray wisps of hair. Korra took Asami’s hands in her own, she was nervous. “I’ve been afraid to say something. But I can’t keep it to myself any longer...” 

Through Korra’s palms, Asami felt her girlfriend’s nervous energy, and her own heart began to flutter in her chest as an anxious knot formed in the pit of her stomach, slowly rising into her throat. 

“I love you, Asami.” 

Asami watched the smile spread across Korra’s lips and her own smile matched. Her anxiety subsided and she squeezed her girlfriend’s hands harder. “I love you, too.” 

The two women embraced, then stood with one arm around each other’s waists as they overlooked Republic City. Korra pressed closer into Asami’s slender body, asking permission to taste those three words she had been so afraid of.

Asami looked down into Korra’s blue eyes and closed her own, initiating a slow, sensual kiss. Korra tasted the champagne on Asami’s tongue, and reached a hand up to her cheek, kissing her more deeply.

Korra’s breath hitched as Asami pressed in closer to her hips. The celebration through the door beside them faded quickly from their attention as they melted into one another’s embrace, hands fluttering excitedly over the other’s body. Korra’s back was up against the balcony railing. She grabbed the bar with one hand and Asami’s hair with the other. The women's lips separated but they remained close, catching their breath. Asami met Korra’s wide eyes and grinned, as Korra studied her girlfriend, admiring her beauty. Her heart pounded even harder in her chest as she longed for more. Though Asami was right there, pressed against her body, the kiss wasn’t enough. 

Asami felt likewise. She bowed her head down into the crook of Korra’s neck and kissed it, sending goosebumps up the Avatar’s muscled arms. A trail of small rosy lipstick stains painted Korra’s neck, following the path of Asami’s lips. 

Korra reached her other hand around the back of Asami’s head, running it down her bare back. Asami’s skin felt cool against her palm. Korra pressed her cheek into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck, and the two swayed gently to their own natural rhythm. 

“Korra.” 

The Avatar looked up at Asami, who kissed her nose making her blush. 

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you, too.” Korra smiled and felt the goosebumps along Asami’s arms. “You’re cold.” A small flame rose from Korra’s palm and she held it between both of their bodies. “Do you want to go back inside?” 

Asami shook her head, “no, I feel fine, actually. I’d rather be out here with you.” She gently closed Korra’s hand, and the flame vanished. “Let’s sit over there.” She motioned towards a row of lounge chairs lining the balcony, overlooking the bright city and glowing spirit portal. 

The two sat beside one another in a chaise lounge chair as the night grew darker. Fireworks illuminated the sky and they leaned in close, Korra resting her cheek against Asami’s chest, and Asami draping a protective arm around her girlfriend’s body.

They sat in silence watching the fireworks before them burst into the sky and listened to the band music through the double doors behind them play on. Korra mindlessly twisted the thin gold rings on Asami’s fingers as she took in the scene. 

“Korra,” Asami broke the silence, “I’ve been thinking about some things- nothing bad, I promise.”

Korra’s eyes followed the bright explosions in the sky. “Sure, what is it?” 

“I’m really sorry about the whole Jargala and the Triple Threats situation. I misread it and put you and our friends at risk. I’m so, so sorry.” 

Korra wrapped Asami’s cool hand in both of her own. “Asami, you have nothing to apologize for. When I told you that I have your back no matter what, I meant it. To me, you will always be worth fighting for because I love you more than anything. I’d do anything to protect you.”

Asami kissed Korra’s soft lips and stroked her cheek, “You’ve been through so much that all I want to do is protect  _ you, _ Korra. I can’t stand to see you hurt. That’s why I didn’t want you going after the Creeping Crystals on your own. I wanted to deal with the situation myself and keep you out of it.”

“Asami, I don’t need protecting- not anymore, at least.” She paused for a minute before continuing, “I’m not the same person that I was when I left Republic City. I know that you and our friends only want me to be safe, but I promise, if I didn’t feel that I was ready to be the Avatar again, I wouldn’t have come back.” She cupped Asami’s cheek in her hand. “Asami, you mean so much to me that the thought of anyone trying to hurt you is more than I can handle. I know that you’re brilliant and more than capable of looking out for yourself. And I know that you don’t need round-the-clock protection from the Avatar. But if you’re ever in trouble I want to be there in your corner. Not out of any obligation as the Avatar, but as your girlfriend.”

Asami nodded and leaned into her girlfriend’s shoulder and wrapped her hands around Korra’s firm bicep. “the world needs you, Korra. I realized that more than ever when you were gone. But selfishly, at the same time, all I could think about was how  _ I  _ needed you, too.” 

Korra looked out into the night, where she saw families and couples below enjoying the fireworks, and live bands playing in celebration. She leaned her head back into the chair and closed her eyes. “You’re not selfish at all. I was selfish for leaving you behind, and I’m so sorry about that. Throughout the past few years, every person I’ve encountered who wanted to hurt me or kill me was motivated by their hatred for what the Avatar represents. I struggled so hard to wrap my head around the idea that there were people in the world who wanted to take me away from the people I love. All my life, I was told that the Avatar must fulfill her duty to protect the people of the world and maintain balance. But after leaving home to start my Airbending training, I quickly learned that not everyone wants my protecting, and some people hate the Avatar enough to want me dead. It was after my fight with Zaheer that I finally gave up. While I was able to physically beat him, I felt that I’d lost my soul in the fight. I ran away to find Korra again.”

Asami nodded understandingly. “I hear you. I think at that moment, leaving was the best thing you could have done for yourself.”

Korra raised her eyebrows in surprise “Really?!”

Asami nodded, “yes, really. Your whole life, people have told you who you are. You’re Korra, you’re the Avatar, your job is to protect, and the weight of the world rests on your shoulders. You were a teenager when you sacrificed yourself to protect the new Air Nation. I believe that when people are hurt really badly, our first instinct is to escape from the threat. Even though you defeated Zaheer, afterward you fought so hard against yourself and attempted to run away from your pain. It was a purely mental battle, and in my experience, those are the most difficult to overcome.”

Korra thought for a moment before nodding, “yeah, it was the longest fight of my life. I had to rediscover who I was entirely.”

The two women sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before Korra continued. 

“Understanding that I am allowed to exist as Korra, a person who is  _ also _ the Avatar, has helped me tremendously. I’ve learned that it’s okay for me to have moments of weakness, and I’m allowed to hurt and be scared. But I also have to remember that Raava’s spirit lives in  _ me. _ I don’t have to put so much pressure on myself to live up to the legacy of the Avatars before me. I can be the Avatar that the world needs in my own way.” 

Asami agreed. “I don’t think it’s an accident that you went on this journey of self-discovery. If the Avatar’s duty is to restore balance in the world, then it only makes sense that she needs to be spiritually balanced herself.”

Korra nodded, “that’s a good point.”

Asami continued, “Being the Avatar is a big part of who you are, but it’s not all that you are. If you ask anyone close to you why they love you, I don’t think even one person would say they love you because you’re the Avatar. I’d bet on it.”

“If I asked you, what would you say?” 

Asami cracked a smile and looked down at her hands for a moment before meeting Korra’s eyes. “If you asked me, I would say that I love you because you’re honest and blunt, and you never beat around the bush. You say what needs to be said to whoever needs to hear it, and if they don’t like it, then tough. I really love and admire you for that.” 

Korra grinned widely, “I’ve always been told that I’m too blunt!” 

Asami shrugged, “it’s what I love most about you! We’re women, if we’re not headstrong we’ll get walked all over. You know that more than anyone, I’m sure.” 

“Absolutely.” Korra confirmed with an amused smile, “the two Avatars before me were both men. I don’t think the city was necessarily prepared for a fiery Water Tribe girl tearing through the streets on a Polar Bear Dog, claiming to be the Avatar.” She chuckled, “but here I am.” 

Asami laughed, “yeah, you were certainly the talk of the town. But then again, many of the same things are said about me. I’m told that I’m too ambitious, too bossy, or my dead father is given credit for my present accomplishments...it goes on and on.”

Korra understood what Asami was saying perfectly. “Can I just say, Asami, I’m always in awe of you. You’re the most brilliant and hard-working person I know.” 

Asami blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. “Thank you, Korra. That means more than you can imagine. You definitely inspire me every day to do the best work that I can.”

The couple noticed loud chattering and live-band music playing within their immediate vicinity. Korra looked towards the door which was now open as party attendees made their way onto the balcony. 

Asami politely asked a man for the time, then turned back to Korra. “It’s nearly eleven, what would you like to do?” 

Korra looked around at the crowded balcony and saw that their friends were happily occupied, chatting with other guests, dancing, and drinking. “Let’s head out.” 

The two women stopped to congratulate President Moon once more before leaving the party hand-in-hand. They made their way slowly through Avatar Korra Park, past the couples cuddled within glowing turtle duck boats on the lake, and others laying on picnic blankets on the grass gazing sleepily up at the stars. 

“Tonight has been amazing, Asami. I don’t want it to end.” 

“It doesn’t have to.” Asami grinned, “would you like to sleep over? Or I could sleep over with you?” 

Korra’s eyes lit up, “I would  _ love  _ that! Your place would be better, I don’t need the kids asking why Asami slept in the same bed as me-” She froze and saw Asami’s eyes widen with shock, and her cheeks grew hot with embarrassment. “N-not that I’m assuming you’d want to sleep in the same bed, or even the same room as me...We can do whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Asami pulled Korra in tightly and squeezed her, “Korra” she started, “I would love to not only sleep in the same room as you but take it even further and sleep in the same bed as you.” She took Korra’s hands, smiling softly, “I would love that and so much more.” 

Korra’s mouth went dry and she looked visibly shocked by Asami’s admission. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Asami looked confused. 

Korra shook her head, “No, of course not!”

Asami nervously picked at her nails. “You don’t think I’m moving too fast, do you?” 

Korra squeezed Asami’s hands and vigorously shook her head. “No! Never. Please don’t think you did anything wrong. Every night when I go to sleep, I wish you were beside me. I’m sorry for my reaction to what you said, I was just so surprised that you wanted the same thing that I did.”

“Of course I want the same thing.” Asami interlocked her fingers with Korra’s and planted a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s parted lips. “I’m glad we’re on the same page.” 

“Me too.” Korra affectionately rubbed the tip of her nose against Asami’s, which made her girlfriend blush. The two women continued on their walk through the city hand-in-hand. 

“Korra, how do you feel about heading to my house? I’d love to treat you to some well-deserved pampering tonight.”

Korra was interested, “pampering, huh? What do you have in mind?” 

Asami shrugged casually, “you know, the basics. Maybe a warm rose-petal bath, decadent body butter, face, and under-eye masks…” She clapped her hands together, “we could even do each other’s nails!” 

Korra paused for a moment to think. “Do you eat body butter, or?” 

“No, babe. Body butter is similar to lotion, except it’s made with more oils which give it a thick consistency. It’s more moisturizing than standard lotion.” Asami said this as though it were obvious.

Korra nodded and lied, “Makes sense.” 

* * *

  
The radiator hummed as Asami’s room grew warmer. 

Korra’s head rested atop a cool stack of pillows and she smelled of fresh roses from their shared bath. She admired the softness of her skin thanks to the body butter. From the bed, she could hear Asami shuffle through the contents of her bathroom drawers. She pulled a cucumber slice from her right eye, sneaking a quick bite before placing it back on. 

The bed bounced slightly as Asami joined her, and she pulled the cucumber slices from her girlfriend’s eyes, greeting her with a smile. Her long, damp hair draped over her left shoulder. Korra smiled back, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without makeup before. You look just as beautiful.” 

Asami blushed shyly and Korra noticed the few pale freckles peppered across her cheeks for the first time. Asami emptied the contents of her large red cosmetic bag onto a towel on the white duvet, spreading them out and studying them. 

“What’s this?” Korra picked up a strange metal object.

“Those are eyelash curlers! They work like this.” Asami demonstrated on herself and Korra winced. “See?” She batted her eyelashes. 

“That’s terrifying.” 

“Okay, I won’t curl your eyelashes. But can I play around with some eyeshadows?”

Korra nodded, “yes, give me the works! And curl my eyelashes too, I can handle it.” She flexed her right bicep and laughed to herself. 

Asami made a subtle chef’s kiss gesture upon seeing Korra’s muscles, then grabbed an eyeshadow quad and two small blending brushes.

“Do you normally put on makeup after you take a bath?”

“No, never, but you’re supposed to apply makeup to cleansed skin. We’ll just wash it off and slap on a face mask before we go to bed.” 

Korra was amused at the thought of Asami haphazardly slapping green goop on her face.

Asami sat in a straddle on Korra’s lower stomach as jazzy music played over the radio on Asami’s vanity. She hummed along, massaging moisturizer gently into the smooth skin on Korra’s face. “Have you ever had a makeover before, babe?” 

Korra bit down on her lip in an attempt to hide her grin after being called “babe”. She closed her eyes as Asami’s fingers ran over them applying an eyeshadow primer, and she noticed how her girlfriend’s fingers finally felt warm after being so cold at the party. “Not really. Growing up none of the women in my life wore makeup. I had a vague understanding of what makeup was, but I had never really been exposed to it until our friendship.” 

Asami combed Korra’s eyebrow hairs with a black spoolie brush. “When I was a little girl I would play with my mother’s makeup every chance I could.” She started to fill in Korra’s brows with tiny strokes using a dark brown pencil. “We would give each other makeovers all the time. After she died, when I’d get sad I would play with makeup for hours and learn the techniques that I’d read about in magazines. Makeup helped me feel closer to her, and it still does.” She combed Korra’s hair back from her face with her fingers and admired her. “She would adore you, Korra. I think you’d like her, too.”

Korra took Asami’s hand, “she brought you into the world. I already love her.” 

Asami fanned her eyes and blinked away tears, “you are so precious to me, Korra.” 

Korra wiped away the tears from Asami’s cheeks with her thumbs. “I love you, too. More than anything.” 

Asami took hold of Korra’s hand and began swiping her blending brush in gentle motions across her eyelid crease. She followed up with a deeper shade on her outer corner. She leaned down closer to Korra’s body as she blended the shadows. “Let me know if I’m too heavy on you.” 

Korra felt her heart beat faster as Asami pressed her body into her own. “You’re perfect” were the only words she managed to say.

Asami set down her brush and studied her work. Korra’s striking blue eyes popped against the bronze-hued shadows. “I just want to appreciate how beautiful you are”. Asami drew a hand to Korra’s cheek and kissed her lips, slower this time than before. 

Korra kissed her passionately, matching her girlfriend’s pace. Once the kiss ended, the two women held each other tightly. 

Korra looked up at her girlfriend, "Asami, I’m so happy that we're able to spend the night together. With both of our schedules being so hectic, I don't take a second that I'm with you for granted." 

Asami brought the back of Korra's hand to her lips and kissed it. "The Avatar is a very busy woman. I should be thanking her for sharing her night with me." 

Korra smiled lightly, "My nights actually aren't all that busy. Most Avatar business surprisingly falls between the hours of nine-to-five these days. Which I'm sure you're aware of from our frequent eight-o’clock Fan’s Dumplings dates." 

Asami was in a mood to tease Korra. She put on a frown, "if your nights are so boring, why do you leave me alone in this big empty house after our dates?" 

Korra twirled Asami’s hair around her finger and shrugged, ready to tease her back. "I've really just been waiting for the invitation to stay."

"Alright then, consider yourself welcome to stay after every date. And any other time that you'd like, for that matter." 

Her girlfriend grinned, "I absolutely accept your invitation. I would love for you to join me at the Air Temple as well. You know everyone would love to have you." 

Asami nodded, "thank you, I'd love to spend more time with the kids." She used her index finger to pat some gold glitter eyeshadow onto Korra's eyelid, then began gently curling Korra’s lashes. 

Korra’s face contorted with discomfort. 

“Now this is mascara. What I want you to do is blink into the wand.” Asami pointed to the end of the applicator. “Just blink into it like this.” She demonstrated, and Korra blinked slowly into the mascara wand. 

Asami gently blew on Korra’s eyelashes to dry the mascara, then swiped some sheer brown gloss over her lips. She dramatically brought a hand to her chest and tossed her head back, “you look absolutely ravishing, dahling!” She handed Korra the mirror. 

Korra brought the handheld mirror to her face. She studied herself seriously for a moment before breaking out a few goofy expressions. “You did an amazing job, I love it!” 

Asami smiled proudly and laid down beside Korra. She dipped her head into her girlfriend’s shoulder, joining her in the mirror and poked out her tongue. 

Korra chuckled to herself and set down the mirror. She rolled onto her side and faced Asami. “Thank you ‘Sami. You really pulled out all the stops tonight.” 

Asami set the back of her hand gently against Korra’s cheek and smiled tenderly. “I’d give you the whole world if I could.” 

The Avatar’s fingers intertwined with Asami’s and she closed her eyes. “You already have.” 


End file.
